1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to organizing a closet or other storage space with a unique sliding basket system. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a system of sliding rails and supported baskets. The sliding rails are unique in that they have a plurality of hooks which engage portions of the readily removable baskets. Once the baskets are engaged to the hooks the baskets may be slid on the sliding rails in a similar manner to a dresser drawer. The baskets may be freely lifted off of the hooks and be replaced as desired. In addition, the sliding rails may be fixed to any wall, support member or partition as desired, thereby allowing the rails to support a wide variety of basket shapes and sizes as well as providing for numerous configurations of slidable baskets within a storage space.
2. Description of the Related Art
As indicated above, the present invention is directed to storage space organization such as organizing closets. There are presently many products and services offered which claim to provide a consumer with a closet that is both organized and esthetically pleasing. Such closet organizer systems often have very specific partition widths and must be erected with great precision to provide for proper functioning of the system. As a result, many organizers require installation by professional designers and/or installers at significant expense to the consumer. These closet systems are often made of wood and/or laminate modules which partition the closet into compartments, with the various compartments corresponding to different types of items to be stored. The use of baskets in such systems is known. However, the present invention improves upon prior art systems by providing a sliding basket system which may be installed in a variety of configurations within a storage space. The present invention provides a system which is functional, esthetically pleasing, and which may be installed without a great degree of precision required.
The present invention is directed to a system for organizing a storage space which includes a unique type of storage basket. An additional element of the present system may also include a new slide assembly which may be used with the aforementioned basket. The basket has an inventive double rim which enables a user to use the basket with known, notched, single or full, extension slides and roller slides, or the basket may be mounted onto the unique slide assembly described in greater detail below. The present slide assembly has several mounting hooks which are constructed and arranged to receive portions of the basket rims.
The present double rimmed basket and rail assembly provides for an organizational system wherein the spacing provided for the basket between slide assemblies does not have to be as precise as is required by many prior art systems. In at least one embodiment of the present invention the respective rims of the double rim basket have different spacings, with at least one rim being wider than the remaining portions of the basket. By providing a basket which has more than one size of mounting surface, the present basket may be placed onto and between slide assemblies having a variety of spacings. Additionally, in at least one embodiment of the invention, the hooks of the slide assembly may be flexible or otherwise adjustable, thereby providing the slide assemblies themselves with at least a limited ability to vary the basket mounting space provided.